Кевин Шервуд
Кевин Шервуд (англ. Kevin Sherwood) — композитор, гитарист, автор большинства музыкальных пасхалок зомби режима. Кевин выкладывает свои песни на своём YouTube-канале. Написанные песни Основные * Damned; * Undone (Nacht der Untoten); * Lullaby For A Dead Man (Verrückt); * The One (Shi No Numa); * Beauty of Annihilation (Der Riese); * 115 (Театр смерти); * Abracadavre (Восхождение); * Not Ready to Die (Зов мёртвых); * Pareidolia (Шангри-Ла); * Coming Home (Луна); * Carrion (TranZit); * We All Fall Down (Die Rise); * Where Are We Going (2013) (Mob of the Dead); * Always Running (Buried); * Archangel (Origins); * Dead Again (Der Eisendrache); * Dead Flowers (Zetsubou No Shima); * Dead Ended (Gorod Krovi); * The Gift (Revelations); * Drowning (Рейс отчаяния); * Where Are We Going (2018) (Кровь мертвецов); * Shockwave (Секретно); * Mystery (Ночь мёртвых); * Stormbound (Древнее зло); * I Am the Well (Альфа-Омега). Видео Стандартные версии Call of Duty Black Ops gknova6 - Nazi Zombie song|Damned Call of Duty Black Ops - "Undone" Nacht Der Untoten easter egg nazi zombies Kevin Sherwood|Undone Call of Duty WAW - Verruckt Easter Egg song "Lullaby for a Deadman" Elena Siegman Kevin Sherwood|Lullaby For A Dead Man Call of Duty WAW - Shi No Numa Easter Egg song "The One" Elena Siegman Kevin Sherwood|The One Call of Duty WAW - Der Riese Easter Egg song "Beauty of Annihilation" Elena Siegman Kevin Sherwood|Beauty of Annihilation 115 Elena Siegman Call of Duty Black Ops - Kino Der Toten Easter Egg song Kevin Sherwood|115 Abracadavre Elena Siegman Call of Duty Black Ops - Ascension Easter Egg song Kevin Sherwood|Abracadavre Pareidolia Elena Siegman Call of Duty Black Ops - Shangri-La Easter Egg song Kevin Sherwood|Pareidolia Coming Home Elena Siegman Call of Duty Black Ops - Moon Easter Egg song Kevin Sherwood|Coming Home Tranzit Easter Egg song "Carrion" - Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Clark S. Nova|Carrion Die Rise Easter Egg song "We All Fall Down" - Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Kevin Sherwood|We All Fall Down Mob of the Dead Easter Egg song "Where are we going" - Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Malukah|Where Are We Going (2013) Buried Easter Egg song "Always Running" - Call of Duty Black Ops 2 Malukah|Always Running Origins Easter Egg song "Archangel" - Elena Siegman, Malukah, Clark S. Nova|Archangel Der Eisendrache Easter Egg song "Dead Again" lyrics - Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Elena Siegman|Dead Again "Dead Flowers" lyrics Malukah - Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Zetsubou No Shima|Dead Flowers "Dead Ended" lyrics - Clark S Nova Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Gorod Krovi|Dead Ended "The Gift" lyrics - Elena Siegman Call of Duty Black Ops 3 Revelations easter egg song|The Gift Drowning OFFICIAL lyrics voyage of despair|Drowning Where Are We Going OFFICIAL 2018 lyrics|Where Are We Going (2018) Shockwave OFFICIAL lyrics Classified|Shockwave Mystery OFFICIAL lyrics Dead of the Night|Mystery Stormbound OFFICIAL - Clark S. Nova - lyrics - ancient evil easter egg song|Stormbound I Am the Well OFFICIAL - Clark S. Nova - lyrics|I Am the Well Инструментальные версии Stormbound OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - ancient evil easter egg song|Stormbound Always Running OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (Buried Song)|Always Running Abracadavre OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (Ascension Song)|Abracadavre We All Fall Down OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (Die Rise Song)|We All Fall Down Pareidolia OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (Shangri-La Song)|Pareidolia Archangel OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (Origins Song)|Archangel Carrion OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (Tranzit Song)|Carrion Where Are We Going OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (MOTD Song)|Where Are We Goind (2013) 115 OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (Kino Der Toten Song)|115 Shockwave OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (Classified Song)|Shockwave Dead Again OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (Der Eisendrache Song)|Dead Again Drowning OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (Voyage of Despair Song)|Drowning I AM THE WELL OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (Alpha Omega Song)|I Am the Well The Gift OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL|The Gift Dead Flowers OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (zetsubou no shima Song)|Dead Flowers Dead Ended OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (Gorod Krovi Song)|Dead Ended Lullaby For a Deadman OFFICIAL - KSHERWOODOPS - INSTRUMENTAL - (Verrückt Song)|Lullaby For A Deadman en:Kevin Sherwood Категория:Реальные люди Категория:Разработчики Call of Duty